Insidious chapter 1-4
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a another short horror story known as insidious chapter 1 - 4 this is a violent and creepy story the timeline is involved with Yuki doll house as her friends watched each movie a few guess will appear through out the story if this is not your kind of story read at your own risk this story is violent and bloody as well


intro

Yuki " alright now we have three new members with us name Lorraine , Janet , and Carolyn so Lorraine what's our next mission ?

Lorraine " our next mission we are going to visit a few friends of mine were going into a place I called the under world where dead souls . Go to when they die in the human world but there are demons that will come after your body when they find out your alive . -

Janet " the underworld I heard of that place but I'm a half demon so will they still come after me ?"

Lorraine " If they come after you they will try to possess you but I don't think bill is leaving your soul that easy .

Bill voice " they can try and come for me if they want to I'll be sending them back to hell . "

Lorraine " Carolyn is the demon still with you that wanted your body what was his name ?

Carolyn " his name is toby and he is here just catching up with Katie and Kirsty "

In Toby room with Katie and Kirsty

Kirsty " So this is where y'all been ? In Yuki's doll house I didn't know this place was real Katie your story with yuki and Alisa and Annabelle and Tiffany was awesome! and Toby you have gotten even more scary then the first time we met!

Toby " Well when you hanging with Katie and her friends you learn a couple of tricks from them. And you were kinda creepy with your last few stories with Kara and Chucky so violent "

Kristy " when you with Chucky and his friends everything is creepy and I heard Tiffany is in insidious ?

Tiffany " I am in the story might be even more dangerous then the conjuring we are going After a gang of demons !"

Katie " and I'll be right there with you kicking they ass this time Kirsty get to be with us! ..

Alisa " looks like me Annabelle , and zantanna are on team's again ."

Zantanna " the more demons we fight the more I get to use my magic and beat the hell out of them!.

Annabelle " I'll be going after the humans souls without even thinking about it! Flora and Priscilla you going with us to ?

Priscilla " hell yeah I'm going more souls for me!

Flora " I'll be there killing demons left and right let's do this!

Insidious the series

Chapter one

\- A couple had moved into a new house not knowing that it was haunted the mom renai and dad Josh was in there room . Dalton and foster was also in there room and so was the daughter Cali . -

\- On the first night Dalton looks upstairs to the attic and see the door open by itself not seen shadow behind the door . He sees a shadow not to far from him the shadow run towards him and kicked off the ladder the shadow then slammed his body into the ground he scream loud as he can . -

\- renai and Josh runs into the room by the time they got there Dalton had passed out . -

Three months later ...

-Rena here's voices in Cali room as Cali talked to them -

Voice one " hey Cali how are you doing .

Cali " I'm doing okay are you a ghost ?

Voice one " I am a ghost but I'm not here to hurt you "

Cali " I'm not scard of you ghost if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it already so what's your name ghost ."

Voice one " my name is toby I know you're name cause it's on the wall .

Cali " well yeah that makes sense you gotta hide real quick my dad is coming . "

\- As Josh came into the room where Toby was he didn't see anything and looked confused on who Cali was talking to then he started speaking to the ghost . -

Josh " Where are you don't hide now toby I heard you on the speaker . "

Toby " I was hiding cause Cali told me you were coming but I'm not here to hurt her you should be worried about your son room ."

Josh " what's wrong with Dalton room .

Toby " there are demons some where in the house they think your son is dead so the demons will be coming after his body . But you guys will be haunted by other demons that will want your soul as well and you Josh definitely need to be careful I remember you from your child hood days . -

Josh " why should I be worried about a demon want my soul and want my son soul I'll be killing both of them . And how you know me from my childhood I never seen a ghost or demon a day in my life . "

Toby " There some women that follows you around and haunt you when it gets it's chance . She been following you since you were Dalton age .

Josh " Well is she here now so I can kill her ass ?

Toby " She's here but I don't know exactly where don't worry I'll be watching from a distance when ever she attack's . "

\- later that night renai see a dancing boy and tell her to go to Dalton room . And Lorraine visit for the day saying she had a dream about a demon in the room .-

in Lorraine dream ...

\- She See's a demon with a red and black face and had a conversation with the demon asking why is it here . -

Lorraine " Why are you here!

Red demon " I AM HERE FOR THE BOY SOUL !

Lorraine " You want be getting a damn thing as long as I'm here!

red demon " I'LL BE COMING FOR YOURS TO THEN !

\- The red demon scream from the other side of the room and throws Dalton to the wall then slammed his body on the floor . Lorraine jump's on the demon back and choked him until he couldn't breathe then she pulled out a cross and made the demon leave the room . -

\- Elise show's up in and talks to Lorraine telling him about Dalton and Josh when he was younger . -

Lorraine " So what's going on in Dalton ?

Elise " I don't know if you remember this Lorraine but Dalton in not in a comma his body is still here but soul is in a place I called the underworld . -

Lorraine " how the hell he get in the under world if he's not really dead ?

Elise " He was meditating one night and his spiritual body went to the under world Dalton got caught by the red demon . That realize he wasn't dead so he took his body in his area of the underworld other spirits and souls been using his body to enter our world it's why your house is haunted . -

Josh " A ghost spoke to me about that a few nights ago he something about a old woman was haunting me when I was younger ."

Elise " We seen her when you were younger around Dalton age she used to haunt you but me and Lorraine thought we killed her but she must of realized you were still alive . "

Josh " The exact same thing that Toby told me he said be careful when I see her cause she wanted my soul . "

Lorraine " who the hell Is toby ?

Josh " The ghost that was talking to Cali the first night we move in he told me everything but I didn't wanna believe "

Lorraine " Wait Toby is here I haven't seen him since 1972 he helped me killed the demonic nun with nine other spirits that jumped in the fight and killed the nun . "

Josh " wow so you know how to kill demons now ?"

Elise " We been doing it for a long time now let's get rid of this red face demon and go into the under world . "

\- Elise then makes it dark in the room and speak with Dalton and the red demon . -

Elise " Dalton can you here me!

the spirit of Dalton " I can here you but who are you!

Elise " I'm with your family! we're coming to bring your spirit home!

Red face demon " Your going to have to come and kill me if you want this soul back Elise!

Elise " Then I'll see your red ass when I get there!

\- Josh spirit goes into the underworld where Dalton was he gets closer to Dalton and the red demon appears out of nowhere and attacked Josh . By punching him in the face Josh Punch the demon back hard as he can . -

\- The demon then kicked Josh in the stomach and out of nowhere the demon get thrown to the wall by Toby . Toby then grabs the demon by the neck and rips his head off but the headless demon slapped Josh in the face Josh then snatched the demon arms off blood was gushing out on the floor . -

\- And Dalton ripped the demon legs out and smash them into peices nothing left but the demon chest toby then ripped out the demon heart and the demon was finally dead . -

\- After the red demon was dead Dalton and Josh was getting ready to leave the under world with Toby and out of nowhere Josh got possess by the woman in a black dress . -

\- the black bride puts her hand on Josh head and takes his spiritual body she then merge with his spiritual body and has taken his soul . -

\- Finally back at the house with Lorraine and Elise spirits was trying to take there soul but by the time the spirit got to them they was sent back to the underworld . -

chapter two

1986 at Lorraine house in the past

\- Josh was being haunted by a lady in a black dress that was giving him nightmares in his dreams he was seeing a man get shot in the head three times . -

\- the man died within five minutes then the lady in black set the man body on fire until it was nothing left of him . The lady in black then puts her hand on the front of Josh head and possess him taken over his body . -

\- As Josh got possess by the lady in black he went up to Elise and choked her to death snatching her lungs out . And breaks her neck in half and rips it's off blood was all over the chair and the floor . -

Twenty five years later ...

\- Dalton has a nightmare about Tiffany dress in all white she slapped Dalton in the face two times and whisper to him in a creepy voice saying she is going to collect his soul . Dalton also see a shadow in the hallway and heard the spirit tell Josh he is going to kill his family . -

\- Renai walks into the hallway and gets slapped across the face by Annabelle and gets thrown to the wall then Annabelle pulled Renai by the hair and slammed her on the wall again . -

at spec's and tucker house

\- Loraine goes to spec's and tucker house and they show her a video of josh talking to black cat in the past .-

In the video ...

black cat " hey Josh I wanted to warn you about the black bride she is going to possess you and I was sent here to protect you .

Josh " I'm not scard of demons but thanks just be here if anything goes down later ?

black cat " I got you I'll be ready to kill anything that's trying to possess you ".

in the future ..

\- Spec's and tucker was at Elise house with Carl talking to Elise spirit asking her how did she die. She told them she was killed by the demon that possess josh then she told them to go the hospital she last visited . -

\- They go to the abandoned hospital with Lorraine later that night she has a vision about a guy name Parker crane he was violently killed by demons . Then Lorraine had a nightmare about Crane in the same vision . -

Lorraine nightmares

\- Parker crane was being used a test subject he was a full human at first but then he ran into the doll mistress name yuki . She had tied him down to a bed and took out a sword and cut off both of his legs blood was gushing out on the floor . -

\- Yuki then cuts off his arms with the sword more blood gushing to the floor she then lean his neck to the side and bite's it hard as she can . She drained all of his blood from his body . -

\- After she drained his blood then cut his head off neck finally yuki rips his heart out of his chest as well . -

\- finally she tears out his brain and yanks his eyes out next she gets a shirt and filled it up with straw's and did the same with his arms and legs and put his body back together now he was looking like a scarcrow . -

\- Lorraine and the rest of the group went to Parker crane house and found a hidden room with dead body's in it . the dead body's then came alive and the black bride show's up attacking each spirit from there body . -

\- five head's was cut off with a knife and three was brutally beat to death blood was all over the place within ten minutes . -

\- back at home Josh was attacking everyone that got in his way he runs to Carl fast as he can and choked him until he ripped his head off . Spec and tucker then run in the house trying to attack josh but he bashed both of they head's to the wall making them past out . -

\- Parker then rise's from the floor where josh was and strangely him hard as he can and slammed him to the ground making him hit his head on the wooden floor killing Josh . -

\- spirit Carl and spirit Josh meets up in the under world and Josh teleported to Carl room where a demon was attacking Carl daughter he was kicking and punching the demon breaking his bones and out of nowhere Elise rise up from the floor and stabs the demon violently then set it on fire burning it death . -

\- Then she pours holy water on the ashes making sure the demon is completely dead -

\- back at the parker rise up from the floor again and attacked Lorraine and Renai but Lorraine grabbed parker by the head bashing it into a glass table . Then Renai throws a vase at his back making it bleed -

\- the kid's teleported to the basement and so did Lorraine and Renai then out of nowhere Dalton rise up on the floor in the under world where josh , carl and Elise was they then went back in time where josh used to live back in 1986 when he was getting haunted by the black bride . -

\- As they got to the younger Josh who been dead for a long time he takes them to Parker House to visit his mom who was wearing a white dress like a Bride . Josh asked parker mom Michelle why she killed her own son -

Josh " Why did you kill your own son in this house what happened here ?"

Michelle " I killed him ? Because he was possess by a demon when he was your age josh he was possess by the black bride and he she was taking from me .

I didn't know where he was for years until he got older and got sick he was in some other world been used as a test subject and turned him into a scarcrow they thought they got rid of the black bride but she was still there .

Josh " does this black bride have a name ?

Michelle " her name is Tiffany

Lorraine " the same Tiffany from Yuki's doll house ?"

Michelle " You know her ?

Lorraine " Know her ? I seen her with my owns eyes a few years ago but that's another story I am sorry but there's nothing we can do to stop Tiffany "

Josh " why can't she be stopped what's wrong with trying to kill her ?"

Lorraine " she doesn't comes alone Yuki doll house is not the place you want to be found in if you're a human and you go there there's no coming back the same way you left . That's why parker is as strong as he is now he now belongs to them -

Michelle " then I'll go there myself and kill every demon there without thinking about it "

\- out of nowhere Michelle start trys to choke Josh but parker rise up behind her throwing her to a wall and rushed up to her with a knife in his hand aiming at her neck . She started talking to him -

Michelle " Parker What are you doing you can't kill me I'm your mother! "

Parker " Not any more your not if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be dead in the first place! You thought Tiffany and her friends took me away ? I left because you was always slapping me for no reason .."

Parker " And now your doing the same to this family .."

\- He then slapped Michelle hard as he can yelling at her " that's for slapping Renai! he slapped her again the second time " this is for slapping me! then he took his knife and cuts her head clean off her neck and when it rolled on the ground Lorraine stomps on the head crushing it and pours the holy water on it setting the spirit on fire . -

Chapter three

\- seven years before the Lambert haunted Elise contacted Harley Quinn mom and her mom tell her about the dark spirit with a mask on -

Elise " hello you wanted to talk me lillith ?

Lillith " Yes I need to tell you about the dark spirit that will be haunting you and your friends soon "

Elise " okay I'm listening ?

Lillith " the dark spirit that will be haunting you and your friends is a evil spirit he will come for anyone of you when you at least expected. this is his house and his area "

Elise " okay so how did he die and where did he die from ?"

Lillith " I will have do some research and see what I can find but until then be ready for anything "

\- lillith then fades away into the darkness and Elise faded away as well .-

\- now at the school Harley was doing a play for the teacher she told a story about a man who got really depressed and killed his wife . -

The play of the house of usher... Told by Harley Quinn...

Harley " there was a dark creepy house you thought it was a empty house the days was dark there was a no sun only three souls in the empty house .There was a lonely road before you get the usher house "...

\- As she was telling the story her spirit had rise out of her body and she found her self in the house with the two guys and his wife . -

\- she reads a letter on the table as she walked down the dark hallway and to the usher room . The usher and his friend start talking not seen Harley spirit in the room .-

usher " think God you finally came after seven years I have been alone in this house since I was ten "

\- as the usher was talking the narrative was talking in a deep voice saying how he didn't remember the usher been so sad -

Narrative " the usher was very sad tears was coming out of his eyes all I heard was his cries he was really lonely inside flowers on the table bloody red they had also died and been dead . he heard a sound that made him scream like something was on top of his head it was the man with the mask that was already dead . "

narrative " some time I wonder if he even knows I'm here ..."

the usher " I see a phantom in the shadows and I Know it's near my death is almost here that I don't ever fear ...

the spirit " you say you have a fear and a phantom is near but who else is here rodrick?

The usher " I fear my sister Madeline she was the goddess of death I still can't get over when she took her last breath . Her spirit haunting me for seven years until I take my last breath ."

Narrative " Madeline was the goddess of death but she was never there she wasn't seen any where in many years this is why he see fear "

The usher " I can no longer find her she will no longer answer her door so I guess she really wasn't there I can't hear her spirit or see her soul cause there is nothing there "

Narrative " So we put her body in a coffin and dragged it down the steps into a dungeon . The usher sit in a chair and don't even know I'm standing right there ."

the usher " when we took her coffin to the dungeon I heard a scream and I heard the floor crack I heard the window crack I heard the voice say come get me and take me back but I stabbed her in the back to make sure the dead couldn't come back "

The usher " I here her walking I can here her talking I can here her heart beat in the coffin I am mad! Very very mad! I am the mad man! "

The narrative " all of suddenly Madeline rise up from the floor and throws the usher to the wall slamming him on the ground . Then she choked him to death until he couldn't breathe . then the house start to cave in from the floor all the windows breaks like before I run out the door and the house was burning down and I had never seen this house before " .

\- After the play had ending the scean cut to black going to the next scean ….

\- later that night while quinn was walking home after the play all of suddenly a demon rise up from the ground and grabs her body rushing it into a car the car hits her in the stomach and breaks her body in half . Then the demon rips apart both of arms and her legs all of her bones was crushed there was blood on the ground and all over the front of the car . -

\- As quinn had passed out her spirit goes to the underworld and the demon that attacked her was standing in front of her then the demon possess her body turning into a shadow and floats into her mouth as she was talking . Now that the demon is within her he goes to the house of spec and tucker . The demon quinn then rise up in front of spec and chokes him until he could not breath . -

\- She then grabs a knife and stabs tucker in the heart while bashing his head to the wall out of no where sean came in with a rope trying to wrap it around her neck. But quinn swings the knife into the guy neck cutting off his head after that she took the same knife and slices her own throat her body fell to the ground and her head roll to the middle of the floor . -

\- Now in the underworld everyone was there but alex she was having a vision of everything that was going on in the house now everyone was in the underworld . out of no where the bride in black shows up and tries to kill Elise but gets stopped by the demon with the mask on the demon looked at bride in black telling her she is in the wrong nightmare she then fades out the aera as if she was never there . -

\- out of no where quinn mom had rise from the ground attacking the demon with the mask on she ran her hand into his chest ripping out his heart and snatching his eyes out of his head then she rips up his body the same way he did quinn in the real world his body had turned into ashes and she set them on fire. Quinn finally wakes up in the real world a week later in the hospital then the scean end and goes to black . -

chapter 4 the last key

the flash back...

\- Back in 1953 elise has a nightmare when she was a young girl her and her brother christan had saw a ghost in her room and it posses her by going into her body while she was sleeping . Later that night her dad was swinging a belt at her but he miss as she ducks and hits elise mom across the face then a demon was hovering over her mom and takes her soul her body falls to the floor . Then the dad runs to elise trying to hit her with the belt he then grabs her by her legs and throws her in a basement and locks it . -

\- later that night elise talks to a demon name key face and he ask her who put her in the basement -

key face '' Who put you down here ?

Elise '' the guy that suppose to be my dad put me down cause I told his ass I saw a ghost but he didn't think it was real ..''

key face '' I will take your dad soul and kill him and his spirit would you like that ? ''

Elise '' that would be awesome if you did that and I will help kill him with you ''

key face '' good now we have a deal I will see you soon ….

10 years later in the future …

\- Elise gets a phone call from a guy telling her he has been haunted by ghost and demons then he ask her to come over and check it out . -

the meeting ..

Elise '' So tell me what you have been seen sir ''

Ted '' I been seen a lot of things... first I saw a girl in a doll house she had haunted dolls with her that took humans souls and there are demons in the doll house that like having sex with humans and kills them then bring them back to life not remembering anything in there past life …''

\- As he told her what he has been seen since he moved in he moved in he also told her he had a dream about a woman who was locked in the basement . Elise tells ted that she seen the same woman before but thought she was a ghost . -

\- later that night elise here a ringing noise behind the wall then she uses a key sticking it in the wall and a red door fades on the wall out of no where a girl cover in blood rise from the floor and runs straight to ted and beats him with a iron pole . Ted gets and takes the iron poll beating the girl until she was dead blood was all over the floor then he starts swinging the pole at spec and tucker tucker ducks and rans ted head into a book case then spec throws the book case down over ted body Ted then rise up from the floor and start swinging the iron pole at spec agin this time a cop came into the house and start shooting at ted until he died .

\- The next morning Christian and the two girls here a ring behind the wall Melissa goes up to the wall out of no where key face rise up from the floor and grabs Melissa slamming her to the ground . She does a sonic scream making key face fly to a wall then Christian try to run to Melissa but slapped by key face then runs to Melissa agin and slams her to the ground . Key face

\- later that same night Elise goes to the basement and See's four caskets . She opened one by one and then See's a empty casket with nothing in it . she found a shirt on the ground and had a vision about a girl name Annabelle that was locked in the basement when Elise was younger she had a conversation with Annabelle before her dad came into the room . -

The flash back vision ...

Elise " Are you lost ?"

Annabelle " I'm not lost I'm running away from the guy who locked me in the basement "

Elise " The guy who locked you in the basement was my dad this is the last time he's getting away with this "

Annabelle " should we kill him ? I been wanting to for awhile .."

Elise " I will help you kill him you were the female I saw in the laundry room that night "

\- As Elise went back in time and her dad saw her younger form talking to Annabelle . Her dad started swinging his belt at her but the belt gets caught in mid air as Annabelle catch the belt she grips it tight then kicked him in the stomach making him hit the wall . -

\- Annabelle then throws the belt to Elise and she catches it Annabelle picked up a ranch and swing's it at the guy head beating his brain out then Elise was beating his back with the belt making his back bleed to death . -

\- finally after 15 minutes had went by Elise and Annabelle was covered in blood and they had killed Elise dad and sent his spirit to the underworld . -

\- Now in the underworld imogen rise up from the floor and she meets Annabelle for the first time in the prison aera . Annabelle walks imogen into the aera where Elise was Elise was getting attacked by key face for the last time . -

\- key face slammed Elise to the ground trying to take her soul but Elise dad takes his belt off and start swinging it at key face . Key face looks at him and stabs him in the stomach ripping out his heart from his chest his spirit then fades into dust -

\- Then key face goes to stabs Melissa trying to take her soul for the second time . Out of nowhere Elise mom rises from the ground and throws a ball of light into key face head Annabelle swing her belt around key face legs and dragged him into the darkness . You can here his screaming as Annabelle beat his brain out blood was gushing all over the place and his body parts was being ripped into peices finally you see flames of fire and innocent souls had been released . -

\- everyone had returned to there physical body and the under world turned from darkness to a bright light the scene had ended as Yuki and her friends was watching the movie .-


End file.
